User blog:Assembled1801/Punisher (MCU) vs Jack Reacher
Two of the most ruthless vigilantes will duke it out into in all out fight Frank Castle, The Bane of Criminal scum everywhere And Jack Reacher, The former Military Police turned drifter All to determine the answer to the biggest question! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Introduction 'The Punisher' '' A black ops veteran and skilled marine, Frank Castle's life was irreparably changed when he and his family were caught in the crossfire between the Blacksmith, the Mexican Cartel, the Kitchen Irish, and the Dogs of Hell motorcycle club. Shot in the head, Frank fell into a coma, but pulled through. Upon awakening, Frank launched into a brutal killing spree, becoming the most wanted man in New York, until he was captured by Daredevil, who helped Frank eliminate the remaining Kitchen Irish. Put on trial with Daredevil's secret identity Matt Murdock as his attorney, Frank was sentenced to life in prison, where he forged an alliance with Wilson Fisk to escape and track down the Blacksmith. Working alongside Karen Page, Frank discovered that it was in fact his former commanding officer. Disgusted, Frank executed him, then vowed to continue hunting the scum that have terrorized people for too long. 'Jack Reacher' ' A former United States Army Military Police Officer and currently a drifter and freelance private investigator who works investigation cases for people in need. In the Army he was a Major, who was demoted to Captain and who worked his way back the Major before retiring. In 2012, a man named Charlie drove a van to a parking garage and readied a sniper rifle across towards a sporting stadium. He shot five people walking past the stadium, killing them all and leaving evidence to make the cops believe that James Barr had been the killer. Emerson, the lead detective on the case, investigated the scene and found a quarter with fingerprints, leading to Barr. The police raided Barr's house and arrested him for the murders, finding more evidence inside of his house. During his interrogation, Barr did nothing, but write to the police on a piece of paper to get Jack Reacher. Weapons '''The Punisher ' 400px-Custom37.jpg|Ithaca 37 Custom Short Barrel Stakeout 2012_ecc_right1_2290_general.jpg|Knight's Armament SR-25 27711179-An-M4A1-carbine-equipped-with-an-M203-grenade-launcher-Stock-Photo.jpg|M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher 163422_01_lg_0.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 327 Night Guard 170269_01_lg_0.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center TRR8 Kimber-Warrior-e1444937760262.jpg|Kimber Warrior XDM9389CBHCE_EX.jpg|Springfield Armory XDM Compact expert_b_large-540x371.jpg|Para G.I. Expert 1062436_01_knoxx_industries_sidewinder_co_640.jpg|Mossberg 500 Knoxx Sidewinder Kit c92400716c67347b401cfe7d23c3c429.jpg|Nemesis Arms Vanquish 7424034722_c47b276d26_b.jpg|Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout Barrett-MRAD-Military-Deployment-Kit.jpg|Barrett MRAD DAM134DT.png|Dillon M134 Minigun ' Jack Reacher ' 300px-Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19 500px-ColtM4.jpg|M4A1 Carbine 500px-SIG_552_2tone.jpg|SIG P556 SWAT / SG 550 hybrid 450px-Remington_700_BDL.jpg|Remington 700 450px-Taran-Tactical-TR-U1-Ultralight.jpg|TTI TR-1 AR-15 ' X-Factor Punisher / Reacher Intelligence -- 89 / 90, Reacher has great memory, attention to detail, always looking for the truth. Punisher's also quite intelligent. We just haven't seen enough of him to compare. Tactically Punisher is probably more intelligent, whereas Reacher is better at improvising. Strength-- 92 / 90, Frank has taking down DD requires impressive strength. He also staggered Kingpin, while his arms were tied. Reacher's got nothing on him, but he has striking strength that he is strong enough to punched through a windshield door with ease and smashing a steel plate into pieces with his bare fist. Speed-- 89 / 90, Jack loves to run and seemed to be more agile and quick on his feet. Punisher got clipped with a lot of shots Reacher probably would have dodged. Then again, Punisher was fighting DD, his reflexes might be as good or better but his hand speed and travel speed isn't up to par. Marksmanship -- 95 / 95, Punisher has more and better accuracy feats. Reacher prefers H2H but is also a good shot. Durability/Endurance-- 95 / 88, without question. The man's a tank. To KO him, you have pistol whip him 6 times, choke him out with a chain and then smash his head into a brick wall. Reacher was badly dazed by a glancing blow by a baseball bat. Physical Health -- 95 / 88. Punisher is brain damaged and takes more physical damage then Reacher so he's probably in worse shape. Experience-- 94 / 92, This is close. Reacher was a Military Police, even if he might have served in that capacity behind the scenes, Punisher has more combat experience and from the TV show and has more experience against far deadlier odds. Training-- 98 / 95, Punisher's special forces training is second to none. Hand to Hand skills -- 99 / 99, Reacher seems to have better H2H, he relies on it more at least. While Castle, as a former marine with years of experience, is a very dangerous, fierce, and lethal hand-to-hand combatant, holding his own against the highly skilled fighter Daredevil, even briefly gaining the upper hand against him in their first encounter. Notes Hand to Hand and Guns only Winner as a KO or Death Fight takes place in the Warehouse Who will win? Category:Blog posts